Conviviendo con los machos de la escuela
by sakuritax
Summary: En esta historia acompañaremos a Sakura en su día a día viviendo y estudiando en una escuela para hombres. El rating es K pero puede subir a T. La pareja pricipal es la extraña pero adorable: MadaSaku
1. Llegando con mis nuevos compañeros

¡Llegando con mis nuevos compañeros¡

Sakura: "Llega a su nueva escuela" Detesto esto, ¿por qué tengo que ser la primera chica en llegar a una escuela que siempre fue para hombres y que de repente se transformó en mixta? "dice para sí misma luego de que empieza a caminar por los pasillo"

Akatsuki: "Van caminando por el pasillo y ven a una pequeña mota rosa"

Sakura: "Se queda parada frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora"

Zetsu: "Se acerca a ella" Niña, ¿qué haces en este lugar? "pregunta extrañado de ver a una chica en la escuela"

Sakura: Vine a preguntarle a la directora cuando me integrare a las clases "dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo"

Akatsuki: "Fruncen el ceño"

Tsunade: "Sale de su oficina al escuchar ruido" ¡Oh!,Zetsu-kun me alegro de que estés aquí, Zetsu ella es Sakura, Sakura él es Zetsu,el va a ser el encargado de enseñarte la escuela, ¿verdad Zetsu-kun? "pregunta mientras mira al chico de forma amenazante?

Zetsu: P-por supuesto Directora "le corre un sudor frío por la espalda"

Tsunade: Muy bien, me alegro de oír eso "dice para luego volver a su oficina y cerrar la puerta"

Zetsu: Ok niña, vamos a dejar un par de cosas en claro "dice para luego llevarse a la pelirrosa a un lugar alejado de la oficina de la directora"

Sakura: "Sigue a Zetsu" ¿qué es lo que quiere aclarar Zetsu-san? "pregunta curiosa por lo que le fuera a decir su nuevo compañero de escuela"

Zetsu: "Se sonroja por lo respetuosa que fue la chica" bueno, lo que te tenía que aclarar es que aquí algunos chicos pueden ser algo bruscos contigo porque no están acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres "dice para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar" sígueme, te mostrare la escuela para que empieces a familiarizarte con el lugar "continua su camino esta vez siendo seguido por sus compañeros y la chica nueva"

Sakura: "Se cae a mitad de camino hacia el gimnasio"

Todos:... Jajajjajjajajajajjajajajajajjaaja "se caen al suelo y se agarran el estómago de tanto reír"

Sakura: Mouuuuuuu, eso doliooooo "se levanta y se empieza sobar el trasero"

Zetsu: "Ya más tranquilo le pregunta" ¿estás bien?, aun no logro comprender como fue que te caíste."

Sakura: "Se queda quieta" estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a caerme siempre que llego a un lugar que no conozco.

Zetsu:Jaja,si tu lo dices "dice para luego seguir caminando hasta llegar al gimnasio"

Sakura: "Queda asombrada por el tamaño del gimnasio" WOW, que guaaayyy "dice con una cara de asombro total"

Kisame: Jajaja,¿te gusta hacer ejercicio niña? "pregunta en tono de burla"

Sakura: Nooo, y con un gimnasio tan grande como este tendré muchos lugares donde esconderme "dice como si fuera la idea más emocionante del mundo"

Todos: "Caída estilo anime"

 **¡Y hasta aquí esta especie de prologó!, espero** **que les haya gustado y si es así la seguiré con mucho gusto, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.¡Aaaaaadios!**


	2. Mis problemas son míoso eso creía

Mis problemas son míos…o eso creía

Sakura: "Sale de su salón después de que todos sus compañeros abandonarán el lugar" genial, creo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es irme a encerrar a la biblioteca "se dirige a la biblioteca y ve que hay muy pocas personas en ella" wow, es sorprendente como a las personas de mi edad no le agradan las bibliotecas, lo cual no entiendo por qué los libros son espectaculares "piensa para sí misma mientras toma un libro que contenía historias de terror"

Akatsuki: "Entran a la biblioteca y la mayoría de los chicos esconden sus cabeza por miedo y el resto la inclina por respeto"

Sakura: "Ve cómo actúan todos y decide buscar un lugar donde esconderse" oh, pero que entretenido, este lugar tiene una puerta escondida detrás de una estantería, pero que original "piensa con sarcasmo para ella misma" ¡oh, joder! "exclama sin querer al golpearse con el techo de un pequeño pasadizo al que había entrado"

Akatsuki: "Miran hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido y se dirigen hacia allá"

Sakura: Rayos "piensa para luego dirigirse hacia el final del pasadizo" ¡Kyyaaaaa! "grita al caer a un agujero"

Zetsu: Eso te pasa por andar huyendo "entra a la habitación seguido de los demás y cierra la puerta del pasadizo por el que habían entrado ellos"

Sakura: "Se pone nerviosa y mira para todos lados"

Pein: "Se queda mirándola y le hace una seña a los demás para que la agarren"

Todos: "Agarran a Sakura y la dejan inconsciente"

Madara: Vamos, hay que llevarla a la habitación de los interrogatorios, si va a estudiar en esta escuela debemos conocerla mejor **(y como no saben mantener una conversación normal XD)** "dice para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de interrogaciones seguido por sus colegas"

"Unos minutos después"

Sakura: "Vuelve en si"

Todos: "Están parados frente a ella"

Sakura: "Se queda callada y evita hacer contacto visual"

Zetsu: Bueno Sakura, es hora de que nos cuentes algunas cosas sobre ti, así que te iré haciendo preguntas y me gustaría que me las respondieras ¿vale? "le dice para luego ver un asentimiento de parte de la pelirrosa"

Deidara: Yo empiezo, ¿tienes novio? "pregunta por mera curiosidad **(no se ilusionen, no va a ser deisaku, el madasaku me gusta demasiado)"**

Sakura: No "responde en un tono casi inaudible"

Kisame. Me toca, me toca "dice sumamente interesado en conocer a la chica" ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

Sakura: Me gusta pintar, leer y tocar la guitarra "dice sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza"

Sasori: Hmp "decide participar en el interrogatorio tras la insistente mirada de su amigo rubio" ¿qué piensas sobre el arte? "pregunta con una mirada seria e inexpresiva"

Sakura: El arte es...una forma de expresarse, es algo tan subjetivo que es imposible encontrar una descripción correcta para este puesto que...intentar definir el arte seria como intentar definir el bien y el mal, todos creemos poder definirlo pero posiblemente todos estemos equivocados "dice mientras mira a algún punto en el infinito"

Itachi: "Se interesa en la chica por sus declaraciones" ¿qué opinas sobre el hecho de estar en una escuela llena de hombres? "pregunta al ver a la chica incomoda ante sus presencias"

Sakura: Es...un poco incómodo, en especial por el hecho de que no conozco a nadie aquí y tampoco es que yo sea muy buena socializando "dice mientras juega con sus dedos" fuera de eso no me molesta, me crie con mis primos así que estoy acostumbrada a la presencia de los hombre "se arregla un mechón de cabello"

Madara: ¿Cuántos años tienes? "pregunta extrañado por la apariencia aniñada de la chica (en la escuela de los chicos se puede entrar desde los 18 años, es como una especie de universidad pero no te da un título, se especializa en el talento de cada persona y nada mas)"

Sakura: Tengo 16 años "dice por primera vez atreviéndose por primera vez a ver a uno de los presentes a los ojos"

Madara: "Sonríe ladino" ¿no eres un poco joven para estar aquí? "pregunta mientras se pierde en los ojos de la más joven"

Sakura: Me adelante unos años en mis otras escuelas y estuve un tiempo aprendiendo por mi cuenta en casa ya que las escuelas no tenían nada más que me interesarse, cuando mi tía tomo el cargo de esta escuela y la volvió mixta no dudo ni dos segundo en inscribirme "dice mirando hacia otro lado"

Madara: Interesante "agarra el rostro de la niña y se acerca a este" impresionante, eres la primera chica que no se sonroja cuando me acerco a más de dos metros de ella "dice para después soltarla"

Sakura: "Se queda mirándolo" que...interesante "dice al darse cuenta de que los ojos del chico pasaron de ser negros a rojos"

Zetsu: "Le toca el hombro al ver que sus ojos habían cambiado de color"

Madara: Hmp "su boca se transforma en una línea recta" sigamos con el interrogatorio, ¿cuál es tu talento? "pregunta ansioso por saber la especialidad de la chica"

Sakura: Aun no lo definen, esta semana tengo que dar unos exámenes para saber en que zona quedo **(cada talento tiene su zona, los Akatsuki son un grupo donde solo entran los mejores de sus zonas y tienen una zona apartada de las demás, algo así como una zona V.I.P)**

Madara: Entiendo, cuando te digan donde quedaste debes informarle a Zetsu, el té dará las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer "empieza a caminar hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación"

Sakura: "Se queda quieta en su lugar"

Zetsu: Ya puedes irte Sakura, si necesitas saber algo puedes encontrar la dirección en el mapa que te di cuando te mostré la escuela "le dice para luego ver como la chica se dirige hacia la puerta y muestra el signo de paz en forma de despedida"

Obito: Que curioso, cuando habló con Madara parecía muy relajada pero a penas Madara se fue se volvió muy tímida "dice divertido por la actitud de la chica"

Sasori: Je, creo que vamos a tener que vigilar a esa niña de cerca, parece que oculta muchas cosas "dice recibiendo el asentimiento de sus compañeros"

"Un rato después"

Sakura: "Camina en dirección hacia su casa a altas horas de la noche" tengoooo haaambreeeeee "reclama para sí misma mientras mira las estrellas"

¿?: Jajajaja, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí una hermosa niñita sola e indefensa por la noche "se acerca a Sakura un tipo con olor a alcohol e intenta agarrarla"

Sakura: "Patea al tipo en el estómago y lo tira varios metros lejos de ella" vete a la mierda, borracho "se pone a correr en dirección a su casa" ya llegue "dice con un tono de voz apagado"

¿?: ¿Te crees que estas son horas de volver, mocosa estúpida? "intenta golpearla pero la niña evita el golpe"

Sakura: No te atrevas a tocarme, sabes muy bien que la única razón por la que tú sigues viviendo en esta casa es por qué mi madre está enferma y tú le pagas la terapia "baja la guardia por un segundo y el hombre frente a ella le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro"

Tipo: No te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo niña malcriada, si no me respetas te encerrare en el calabozo y esta vez dos días sin comer serán lo más bonito comparado con lo que te haré "empieza a subir las escaleras y al llegar a su cuarto cierra de un portazo"

Sakura: "Se va a su habitación y se encierra para luego ponerse a dormir"

"Al otro día"

Sakura: "Llega a la escuela con un ojo algo morado ya que no se lo pudo cubrir completamente con el maquillaje"

Zetsu: "Va caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la zona Akatsuki y ve a Sakura" ¡Hola Saku-! "se interrumpe a si mismo al ver que la chica tenía el ojo con un color morado"

Sakura: "Intenta taparse el ojo con el flequillo"

Zetsu: Vamos "agarra a la chica de la muñeca y la lleva con el"

Alumnos: "Quedan sorprendidos y extrañados por la escena"

"En la zona Akatsuki"

Todos: "Están cada uno haciendo sus actividades y de repente ven a Zetsu entrar con la chica pelirrosa"

Obito: Zetsu, tengo entendido que todavía no se determina cual es el talento Sakura, así que no entiendo por qué la trajiste para acá "dice al ver que el chico hacia que la niña se sentara en una silla del comedor"

Zetsu: "No dice nada y va a buscar hielo a la cocina"

Madara: "Mira a la pelirrosa y agudiza la mirada al ver que la chica tenía el ojo con un color morado"

Zetsu: "Llega con el hielo y se lo entrega a la pelirrosa"

Sakura: "Agarra la bolsa de hielo y se la pone en el ojo"

Deidara: ¿Que le paso? "le pregunta la peliverde al darse cuenta de que la chica no diria ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedió"

Zetsu: No lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo "le susurra al rubio"

Sakura: "Siente como todas las miradas están puestas en ella"

Sasori: Niña, creo que lo mínimo que merecemos es que nos digas que fue lo que te paso, ¿no crees? "le pregunta a la ojijade"

Sakura: Tuve una pelea y acabé así, no hay nada más que decir "se levanta y se dirige a la salida"

Kakuzu: "Se para en la puerta bloqueándole el paso a la niña"

Sakura: "Se queda parada y mira para otro lado"

Zetsu: Sakura, ¿cómo te llevas con tus padres? "pregunta esperando que la chica le diera las respuestas que quería obtener"

Sakura: Bien "responde secamente"

Itachi: "Frunce le seño al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa les estaba mintiendo"

Madara: Ya veo, te llevas tan bien con ellos que vuestros juegos favoritos son los juegos en los que se golpean, ¿cierto? "dice dejando a la pelirrosa al descubierto"

Sakura: No es mi padre, es mi padrastro "confiesa al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta" y los problemas que tenga con el son mi asunto no el de ustedes "dice para luego salir corriendo en un descuido de Kakuzu"

Madara: Esa niña va a tener que explicar muchas cosas "dice para luego salir de la guarida seguido de los demás"

"Con Sakura"

Sakura: "Se sienta en la última banca de su salón y espera a que suene el timbre que anuncia el comienzo de las clases"

Alumnos: "Miran a Sakura en silencio"

Sakura: "Siente todas las miradas sobre ella y decide ponerse a dormir"

Chico: ¡Oye tú!,¡la niña de pelo rosa! "la llama un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio alborotado **(me pregunto quién será XD)** "

Sakura: "Levanta la cabeza sabiendo que no lograria ignorar al chico"

Chico: ¡Hola!,me llamo Naruto Uzumaki,soy el hermano menor de Deidara Uzumaki, creo que sabrás quien es el ya que hace un rato te vi salir de la zona Akatuki y él es parte de ellos "le comenta mientras se sienta en frente de la pelirrosa" ¿y tú quién eres? "le pregunta curioso"

Sakura: Sakura, Sakura Haruno "susurra en un tono de voz casi inaudible"

Naruto: WOW, ese es un bonito nombre y también va muy acorde a tu color de cabello "dice mientras le brinda una sonrisa zorruna"

Sakura: Gracias "susurra tímidamente"

Zetsu: Sakura "llama a la chica desde la puerta del salón" Madara quiere hablar contigo, dice que ya se dieron los resultados de cual es tu talento "dice para luego empezar a caminar sabiendo que la chica lo iba a seguir"

Sakura: "Se levanta de su asiento y sigue al peliverde no sin antes despedirse de su simpatico compañero de clases con un ademan de mano"

Todos: "Miran como la pelirrosa se marcha con el oji amarillo"

"Con Akatsuki"

Madara: "Ve a Zetsu llegar con Sakura y camina hacia ellos"

Zetsu: "Ve a Madara y se aleja de Sakura saliendo de la habitación para dejar a Sakura y Madara solos"

Sakura: "Agacha la mirada al sentir la atención de Madara sobre su ser"

Madara: Sakura, en el poco tiempo que he pasado contigo me he dado cuenta de que no eres el tipo de chica que dejaría que alguien le levantara la mano y no recibiera un castigo a cambio, así que será mejor que me digas quien fue ahora mismo "dice con un tono de voz que a Sakura le provoco escalofríos"

Sakura: Yo...mi madre está enferma y el idiota de mi padrastro le paga el tratamientos lo denuncio o lo echo de mi casa ya no se lo pagará y mi madre podría morir "dice mientras baja la cabeza para evitar que el azabache vea sus ojos llorosos"

Madara: " Aprieta los puños de rabia y atrae a la pelirrosa a su pecho" yo te ayudaré, lo prometo "dice al ver que la chica se había puesto a llorar"

Sakura: "Se aferra a Madara y después de un largo rato llorando se queda dormida"

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, empieza la química entre los dos tortolitos XD. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.¡Aaaaaadios!**


End file.
